


Valse

by Dragonna



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y avait beaucoup de monde au bal ce soir-là et énormément de jeune filles espéraient être vues ou invitées par le futur duc de Baskerville.<br/>Mais une seule intéressait le seule homme. Et cette fois-ci, il rassemblerait son courage pour lui proposer une danse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valse

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts appartient à son auteur, Jun Mochizuki
> 
> Genre: Genderbending, Romance, fluff
> 
> Couple: OswaldxFem!Jack (qui se nommera donc Jade)
> 
> Rating: Aucun

La salle de bal des Baskerville était ouverte à la noblesse pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Jade Vessalius avait été invitée, avec sa famille, à la demande de Lacie et aussi de celle, plus silencieuse d'Oswald.

Le vicomte de Vessalius n'était pas pu dénier une invitation adressée à toute la famille. Il fallait mieux ne pas tester l'un des nobles les plus puissant du pays. Et il avait pensé que sa plus jeune fille pourrait peut-être attirer l'attention de celui qui, aux yeux de tous, était le fils de duc.

_Quelle honneur incroyable cela serait._

Sa fille bâtarde avait donc subi une batterie de soins pour faire d'elle une magnifique invitée.

 _Pour une fois qu'il faisait attention à elle_.

Ils étaient arrivé au château des Baskerville en même temps que beaucoup de monde et avaient été introduit par des membres du clan, habillés en tenues de soirée pour l'occasion.

La salle de bal était magnifiquement décorée, et une musique sublime s’élevait tandis que des mets et des boissons savoureuses étaient à la disposition des invités.  Chaque moment montrait la richesse et le statut social des Baskerville. Des membres de la famille royales étaient même invités.

_C'était une occasion unique pour beaucoup de nobles._

Jade s'était éloigné de ses deux frères, de sa sœur, de sa belle-mère et de son père. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'entendre parler de mariage ou de potentiels candidats. Elle n'avait aucunement envie d'avoir un époux, d'être l'esclave d'un homme. Elle avait connue tant de rapport douloureux. Elle ne voulait pas revivre ça. Et elle ne voulait pas voir les yeux de son père brillant de satisfaction quand quelqu'un viendrait l'inviter à danser aux yeux de tous.

_Comme si elle n'était, à ses yeux, qu'un magnifique prix sur le marché._

«Jade?»

Elle se figea en entendant ce ton de velours. Et se retourna pour se retrouver face à Oswald, qui semblait un peu raide au milieu de cette foule. Se reprenant, il toussota et il lui tendit la main en murmurant, l'air embarrassé «M'accorderas-tu cette danse?» Sa voix était douce, et il semblait pourtant quelque peu nerveux. «Tu es ravissante.» Il toussota, se rendant apparemment compte qu'il s'était embrouillé dans l'ordre de ses phrases.

Jade écarquilla les yeux. Aucun homme -ou si peu- ne l'avait jamais invité dans un bal, surtout pas quelqu'un de plus élevé que son père dans la société, ou alors quand ils n'étaient pas là. D'accord Oswald était théoriquement le valet du duc, mais pour tout le monde en dehors du clan des Baskerville, il était l'héritier du duc. _Son fils_. Elle même y avait cru jusqu'à ce qu'il la détrompe, lui expliquant qu'il  avait été adopté par Glen, avec sa sœur.

Elle remarqua que Glen parlait avec Lacie un peu plus loin, se demandant s'ils étaient responsable dans ce soudain excès de courage du brun. Puis elle se rendit compte de quelque chose et chuchota, soudainement inquiète : «Mais, et si les gens….tu pourrais être sujet à rumeur si tu danse avec la bâtarde du vicomte Vessalius…

\- Je ne m'en soucie pas.» Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un léger sourire «Alors, ta réponse?»

Elle rougit légèrement. «D'accord.» Et elle prit sa main, se laissant entraîner sur la piste, se demander pendant un très court instant si Lacie avait joué dans l'action si subite de son aîné ou si il avait prit son courage à deux mains tout seul. Il plaça une main dans son dos et prit l'autre dans la sienne. Elle tâcha de suivre ses pas, tâchant de ne pas le regarder trop dans les yeux, tant son regard violet la déstabilisait. Lui si discret et parfois timide semblait avoir quelque chose à dire, ou était perturbé par certaines pensées.

Il se pencha pour lui souffler, doucement «Ton père nous regardes.

\- Ho je suis certaine qu'il est ravi. Un futur duc s'intéresse à sa fille dont il ne savait que faire..»

Oswald haussa un sourcil «Et si je t'enlevais? Mon maître peut tout arranger....

-….Ca ne changerait pas grand chose pour moi en fait.» Elle serra la main du jeune homme un peu plus fort, un étrange sentiment fleurissant en elle à l'idée qu'un homme comme Oswald puisse s'intéresser réellement à elle, au point de balayer d'un revers de main les convenances. Ses joues prenant une légère couleur rosée, elle murmura, le fixant enfin dans le yeux  «Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait mobiliser des gens pour me retrouver ou venir te défier en duel pour que tu lui rendes sa fille. Ou alors il serait mielleux et chercherait à en tirer avantage.

\- …Je pense que je pourrais envoyer Fang t'enlever un jour, discrètement. Personne ne saura que tu es au château. Et le temps qu'ils le sachent, ça sera trop tard.

\- Peur du grand méchant beau-père?

\- …non, je n'ai justement pas envie d'en avoir un.» Il rougit légèrement en s’apercevant que ses mots étaient allés plus vite que sa pensée. 

Ils s'arrêtèrent de danser quand la musique stoppa, et le jeune homme aux yeux violets fit un doux baisemain à sa cavalière, la regardant intensément de derrière ses mèches sombres.

_Elle se demanda si l'étrange sentiment qui l'envahit à ce moment-là était le  véritable bonheur._

**_Fin_ **


End file.
